Amor Eterno
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: No passado, eles morreram pelas mãos um do outro, por causa do mal. Décadas depois, Minako continua sem conseguir se esquecer de Kunzite. O que vai acontecer quando a rainha lhe contar que as jóias dos Shittenou desapareceram do cofre do seu marido ? Será este um reencontro com o seu antigo e verdadeiro amor ? - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem, eles são da grande Naoko Takeuchi. Divirtam-se com a leitura, meus queridos leitores.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Naiara Moon. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** As partes que estão em itálico são de cenas acontecidas no passado.

* * *

 **AMOR ETERNO**

O céu estava coberto pelas estrelas da noite, e a Lua cheia se espelhava, com grande esplendor, sobre o rosto cheio de lágrimas da deusa do amor, que estava na varanda da sua casa, à qual unia-se ao seu quarto

Ela olhou para o céu, deixando que aquelas lágrimas continuassem a rolar pelo seu rosto, seus sonhos, seus pesadelos, faziam-na se lembrar do mais belo amor e do mais terrível dos pesadelos. A noite passada tinha sido uma das piores, deixando que sua alma voltasse a afundar naquele sonho no qual tudo era destruído, só havia sangue, ódio, destruição, aquele final no qual o homem que ela sempre amou tinha enterrado aquela espada no seu coração, ao mesmo tempo que ela o atingia no mesmo lugar em que ele a tinha atingido, aquele coração que tinha prometido amar apenas a ela, e que, no final, a traíra.

 _Ambos gritaram de dor ao sentirem aquelas espadas atravessarem os seus corações, o sangue saía quase sem parar dos seus corpos, como se fosse um rio de sangue. Pouco a pouco, ela foi perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo de joelhos na frente dele._

 _\- Me... me desculpe, Kunzite - um filete de sangue saía dos seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que ela caía sobre ele, golpeando-o com o seu corpo ensangüentado - Eu tinha que fazer isso, tinha que proteger a minha princesa, a este reino e ao homem que você realmente é, a quem eu realmente amo - ela começou a tossir mais sangue - Se algum dia nós renascermos novamente, eu espero que voltemos a estar juntos_.

 _\- Venus... me... me desculpe - ele caiu ao seu lado, lembrando-se de quem realmente era, mas ela já não o escutava, porque tinha fechado os olhos alguns segundos antes que ele, com a mão cheia de sangue, agarrasse a da mulher que tinha traído, fechando os seus olhos para sempre._

E ele, nesta vida, tinha voltado a traí-la; não, ele não a tinha traído, tinha sido enganado por aquela mulher, por aquele ser maléfico que vendera a alma a Metalia, para conseguir o amor do príncipe Endymion. Um amor que Beryl não entendia que não era para ela.

Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a escapar dos seus olhos azuis, aqueles que tantas vezes refletiam uma tristeza que despedaçava os corações das pessoas mais fortes, ela não conseguia evitar sentir-se culpada. Ela não o tinha protegido, ela não o salvara daquela mulher.

Se ela o tivesse encontrado primeiro, talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente, talvez agora ela pudesse voltar a estar em seus braços, que a tinham abrigado com amor, ternura e paixão. Tudo poderia ser realmente maravilhoso se ele estivesse novamente ao seu lado, amando-a como naqueles dias em que tinham passeado pelos jardins do palácio, quando eram os testas-de-ferro dos seus príncipes e podiam estar juntos por mais tempo. Por quê ? Por que o destino era tão cruel ? Será que ela não merecia ser feliz ? Será que não merecia ter aquele amor tão puro e doce, do qual jamais conseguiria se esquecer ?

Por que ela não o encontrara primeiro ? Por que o destino fora tão cruel com eles ?

Quando voltou a encontrá-lo como um dos seus inimigos, seu coração apertou-se contra o peito como se fosse uma compressa apertada pelas garras do pior dos animais. As lembranças daquela época lhe machucavam, voltar a lutar com ele era a coisa mais cruel que poderia existir para uma mulher apaixonada, Venus não queria lutar contra Kunzite, só queria que ele voltasse à razão, muitas vezes tentara esquivar-se de seus ataques, sem atingi-lo, porque toda vez que o atingia ela lembrava-se daquela espada sendo atravessada nos corações de ambos, mas muitas vezes não restava outra opção além de defender-se dos seus ataques, se não quisesse voltar a morrer nas mãos dele, como no antigo Milênio de Prata.

Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a voltassem a deslizar por suas bochechas rosadas, ao se lembrar daquele amor que ela jamais iria conseguir esquecer, porque mesmo que se passassem outros quatro mil anos, ela não conseguiria esquecer o sabor dos lábios dele. Como esquecer o seu sorriso, o seu olhar, as suas carícias, como esquecer tudo o que tinha vivido com ele no passado, era impossível. Porque, como tinha dito o seu cavaleiro: o amor deles era eterno.

Um forte grito saiu de sua garganta, ao lembrar-se daquela luta, daquela vez em que, pela segunda vez consecutiva, ela perdera o amor da sua vida, aquele dia em que Metalia acabara com a vida dele, após ele se lembrar de quem ele era.

 _\- Venus - foi o que ele disse ao se lembrar de quem realmente era, ele tinha dito o nome dela com tanta doçura que ela sentira que o seu amor tinha voltado, voltou a sentir a felicidade dentro do seu coração._

 _\- Kunzite - os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade ao saber que o seu amor tinha voltado, que já não era aquela criatura sem alma. Queria correr para os seus braços e dizer-lhe ao ouvido o quanto o amava e sentira a sua falta, mas novamente o destino voltou a se despedaçar graças a Metalia, que acabara com a vida dele, antes que os dois pudessem estar novamente juntos_.

Ela voltou a chorar com todas as forças da sua alma, aquela dor era insuportável, uma dor que ela não desejaria ao seu pior inimigo. Estava mergulhada na tristeza, que, aos poucos, a consumia por dentro.

Enxugou, com as mãos, as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, sem conseguir evitar pensar naquelas lutas , nas quais lutava contra os seus inimigos, muitas vezes desejava que o Black Moon Circus ou outros inimigos acabassem irremediavelmente com a sua vida, sem que voltasse a ela pelo poder do Cristal de Prata. Na época em que ela era a bela Sailor Venus, ela lutava incansavelmente para destruir o mal, porque aquela era a sua missão, seu trabalho como líder era guiar as Sailors e proteger à sua princesa, e também ao lendário Cristal de Prata, o qual tantos inimigos desejavam conseguir.

A cada batalha, ela sentia a força do seu cavaleiro celestial apoiando-a, ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela fosse mais forte. Não sabia se era um sonho ou apenas um delírio, por querer tê-lo novamente ao seu lado. Porque Kunzite sempre estava em seu coração, estaria sempre em sua vida, mesmo que não fosse com um corpo físico. Ela sempre o amaria, porque jamais poderia se esquecer de tão bela lembrança.

Ela se arrependia tanto por não ter podido ajudá-lo a tempo, e agora ele estava em algum lugar, esperando renascer.

Minako Aino já não era a mesma jovem alegre que Usagi tinha conseguido mudar com a sua doce amizade, voltara a ser a mesma jovem solitária que tinha aparecido como Sailor Venus, há sete anos atrás, quando tinha fingido ser a princesa da Lua para enganar aos inimigos, quase não via as amigas, e aos poucos estava se separando de todas, porque cada uma tinha a sua vida, e ela não queria intrometer-se em seus mundos. Só via as outras Sailors para treiná-las, como líder delas, tinha de mostrá-las que, mesmo que houvesse paz na Terra, o dever delas era o de serem cada vez mais fortes e protegerem a sua rainha. Era só nesse momento que ela as via, porque elas tinham os seus trabalhos, as suas vidas. Depois daquele treinamento com elas, partia o mais rápido possível até à montanha mais alta, para treinar por conta própria, para chorar as suas dores, para lutar a sós, porque naqueles momentos em que ela lutava, sentia, em si mesma, o apoio dele. Sentia que sua outra metade estava ao seu lado, só nesses instantes ela se sentia completa.

Era a única que não tinha se separado da Neo Rainha Serenity, já que tinha lhe jurado lealdade. Ela só via a rainha para protegê-la e informá-la se acontecesse algo de anormal na Terra. Era só para isso que ia ao palácio, seus objetivos eram viver com ela e protegê-la, mas Serenity pedira-lhe para que reconstruísse a sua vida, ela conhecia-a tão bem que sabia o que havia em seu coração.

\- Minako, você está bem ? - a voz daquele felino trouxe-a de volta daquelas lembranças.

\- Sim, Ártemis, não se preocupe, eu estou bem - ela mentiu, enxugando aquelas lágrimas que deslizavam pelo seu rosto, e tentando escondê-las do seu fiel amigo.

\- Não minta para mim - ele subiu na balaustrada da varanda, acariciando-lhe os dedos com a sua patinha branca - Faz muito tempo que você tem estado estranha, e já não fica com as garotas, exceto para treiná-las, ou com a Neo Rainha.

\- Ártemis, eu estou muito cansada, é melhor irmos dormir, está bem ? - ela mudou de assunto, sabia que não conseguiria mentir para ele, que a conhecia tão bem quanto o seu amado Kunzite. Ela não conseguiu evitar levar uma mão ao peito, amassando, com os dedos, a camisola rosa de seda que vestira.

Ela viu-o assentir, não muito convencido, mas não lhe restava outra opção. Ártemis sempre tinha estado com ela desde que a encontrara, ele a protegia e ela fazia com que ele ficasse preocupado com ela, e não queria dar mais outra preocupação para o grande coração dele.

Ela saiu da varanda, fechando a grande porta de cristal e entrou no seu quarto, aproximou-se da cama e beijou a cabecinha de Ártemis, sussurrando com os seus botões - "Obrigada". Ela esboçou um sorriso e apagou as luzes, sentindo o pequeno corpo do gato ao seu lado, sem poder evitar que à sua mente viessem as lembranças de milênios, e das noites que passava com o seu amado. Queria que, ao seu lado estivesse Kunzite, abraçando-a.

Ela fechou os olhos, adormecendo profundamente, viajando ao passado, sonhando com a sua vida passada no Milênio de Prata. Há muitos meses, todas as noites, aquelas lembranças vinham até ela como uma flecha que se fincava dolorosamente no seu coração.

 _Ela estava desesperada, percorrendo todos os jardins do Castelo da Lua, há uma hora que a sua princesa tinha escapado da festa com o príncipe Endymion, e ela não conseguia encontrá-los em parte alguma. Se a Neo Rainha Serenity ficasse sabendo, ela estaria em maus lençóis, a princesa estava sob os seus cuidados e ela a tinha perdido, como pudera cometer esse grande descuido ? Que tipo de líder era ela ? Apesar de ser a princesa de Vênus, tinha prometido lealdade à sua princesa, e ser a sua protetora, mesmo que isso custasse-lhe a vida_.

 _Saiu correndo, desesperada, em meio a aqueles jardins, até chegar à fonte que espelhava a deusa da Lua. Decidiu sentar-se na extremidade de pedra para descansar por alguns segundos, e assim poder pensar em que lugar eles poderiam se esconder. Ela tinha que encontrá-la, tinha que alcançar Serenity, antes que sua mãe a encontrasse_.

 _Ela se dispôs a levantar-se da extremidade da fonte, até que ouviu alguns passos vindo até ela, fazendo com que imediatamente ela ficasse em alerta, tirando a caneta de transformação de dentro dos seus seios_.

 _\- Parece que a minha princesa não está me reconhecendo, eu encontrei a sua protegida._

 _Ela suspirou aliviada ao ver de quem se tratava, e guardou a sua caneta naquele lugar que ninguém além dela e do seu amado conheciam. Viu como aquele homem, cada vez mais, ia se aproximando dela, ficando a pouquíssimos centímetros dos seus lábios, a luz da Lua brilhou em ambos os rostos. Ela não conseguiu evitar olhar como os cabelos prateados dele moviam-se com o vento, aqueles olhos de aço olhavam-na com amor, com um amor puro que apenas eles compreendiam. Venus não conseguia tirar a sua vista dele; era um dos generais mais altos, seu corpo era bem formado e musculoso, aqueles braços que a tinham agarrado estavam bem-treinados por tantas batalhas. Ela estava hipnotizada por aquele olhar, ele a_ _hipnotizava. Rapidamente virou o seu rosto para o outro lado, ele tinha sido o culpado por ela ter baixado a guarda, aquele olhar enfeitiçante era o culpado por tudo_.

 _\- Meu general, você deveria também ir procurar pelo seu comandante, se alguém descobrir que eles estão se vendo, nós estaremos em grandes apuros._

 _\- Minha doce Venus, ninguém vai descobrir, porque eu sei onde eles se esconderam, e em que lugar eles estão, neste momento - ele agarrou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, depositando nela um doce beijo, fazendo com que o corpo dela tremesse - Você está aborrecida comigo ?_

 _\- Claro que estou ! - ela afastou a sua mão, dando-lhe um pequeno empurrão - Você é o culpado por eu ter baixado a minha guarda, você sabe em que eu posso ficar em apuros, se a rainha descobrir._

 _\- Minha doce princesa - ele aproximou-se dela, agarrando-a gentilmente pelos seus ombros nus - Quando eu a vi, meus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que estavam vendo nesta noite, eu pensei que estava vendo a um anjo, ao anjo mais belo do Sistema Solar. Simplesmente fiquei sem respiração quando a vi brilhando neste vestido que se lhe cai com perfeição, você é a deusa mais bela dentro do meu coração_.

 _A loira sorriu, sem conseguir evitar se enrubescer com aquele olhar que procurava rapidamente o brilho dos seus olhos. Naquele dia, era realizada uma das celebrações mais importantes, na qual a Lua assinava um acordo de paz com os outros planetas do Sistema Solar, de modo que a Neo Rainha Serenity lhe permitira usar um elegante vestido, e não o seu costumeiro traje de Sailor Scout._

 _Naquela noite, ela usava um belo vestido laranja que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, como se tivesse sido feito pelos próprios deuses apenas para ela. Seus ombros estavam completamente nus , deixando à mostra aquela parte da sua pele. Seu decote era em forma de coração, com uma fileira de pérolas multicoloridas, fazendo com que os seus seios parecessem ainda mais belos, moldavam-se perfeitamente a ela. O contorno dos seus quadris formava um cinto de pérolas brilhantes, da mesma cor que as dos seios, deixando-se cair, a partir dali, esvoaçantes, até os seus pés, e por cima do tecido, cobria-o um chiffon com algumas centelhas brilhantes. Seus sapatos não eram vistos por causa da altura do vestido, os cabelos estavam presos em metade de um coque, a outra metade caindo em mechas por sobre os seus ombros, seus brincos eram de pérolas, tendo neles a insígnia do seu planeta, Vênus._

 _Ela realmente se parecia com um anjo, e, naquela noite, várias pessoas estiveram olhando para a sua beleza, mas ela só tinha olhos para o seu amado._

 _\- Obrigada - ela sorriu, olhando para o homem que tantas vezes a tinha amado - Não consigo me aborrecer com você, meu general, porque não é só culpa sua e nem minha, nós os perdemos por queremos nos amar por alguns segundos, e dançarmos aquela música, abraçados._

 _Ele sorriu docemente, agarrando-a com os braços pelos seus delicados quadris, colando os lábios nos dela. Seu beijo era doce, apaixonado, aqueles lábios tinham sido feitos um para o outro, suas línguas se entrelaçavam calmamente, toda vez que se beijavam, ambos sentiam como se flutuassem no ar, ambos gostariam de permanecer assim pelo resto das suas vidas, mas sabiam que deviam respirar, e, como líderes e protetores dos seus respectivos príncipes, deviam cuidar deles e protegê-los, sentiam-se gratos por eles saírem às escondidas, porque tinha sido assim que os dois se conheceram, naquela viagem que Venus fez à Terra com as suas companheiras, e desde então aquele amor tinha se tornado o amor mais puro de todos._

 _Eles interromperam o beijo, olhando-se por alguns segundos. Ele a abraçou e se separou dela,a joelhou-se e agarrou as mãos dela, beijando-as docemente e fixando os seus olhos naquelas íris azuis que tanto amava_.

 _\- Minha princesa, desde que eu lhe conheci, você tornou os meus dias mais belos, meus dias são cada vez mais belos porque você está ao meu lado. Eu quero lhe perguntar, minha linda princesa de Vênus, se você aceita ser a esposa deste rei celestial que a ama loucamente e que irá protegê-la pelo resto da vida, porque o nosso amor é eterno, e eu lhe prometo a minha vida eterna. Se algum dia nós morrermos, voltaremos a renascer até nos reencontrarmos, porque você e eu estamos unidos por um vínculo invisível que jamais poderá se partir. Eu, minha princesa, lhe prometo o meu amor eterno_.

Ela levantou-se da cama em meio a um mar de lágrimas, tapando a boca com as mãos para esconder os fortes soluços que queriam sair de dentro dela. Ia se casar no passado, ia se casar com o amor da sua vida, tinham se jurado amor eterno, um amor que, segundo ele, atravessaria a vida e a morte. Por quê ? Se era assim, por que Kunzite não estava ali ?

Por que aquelas lembranças tinham voltado até ela ? Minako tinha sido a primeira Sailor a se lembrar de toda a sua vida passada, mas essa parte ela mantinha escondida no seu coração, e em seus sonhos, todas as noites ela tinha sonhos diferentes que a torturavam noite após noite.

No entanto, não era só isso o que a deixava preocupada, como também aquela voz que, já há duas semanas, sempre lhe dizia: "Em breve nós voltaremos a nos encontrar, em breve nós estaremos juntos". Aquela voz era a do seu amado, mas não entendia a que se devia isso. Será que a sua vida corria perigo e ela ia morrer ? Ou talvez ele fosse voltar à vida ?

Ela não queria pensar mais, não queria continuar sofrendo. Levantou-se da cama, deixando Ártemis dormindo, e foi ao banheiro, aquele era o único lugar onde podia abrir a torneira e chorar livremente, porque aquele barulho ocultava as lágrimas que saíam da sua alma.

Ela amanheceu ao lado da banheira, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Tinha passado metade da noite lembrando-se da sua vida no Milênio de Prata, tinha se lembrado das noites que passara com Kunzite, amando-se sob a luz da Lua. Olhou tudo ao seu redor, e não conseguiu evitar pensar no que ela estava fazendo com a sua vida, Ela não podia ficar tão depressiva, tinha uma vida, e, embora sofresse por ele, tinha que tentar se reerguer. Fechou a torneira, escutando as últimas gotas de água que caíam, e, com aquelas pequenas gotas, refrescou um pouco o seu rosto, levantou-se do chão e foi até o seu quarto, vendo o seu gato ainda adormecido, e agradecia por isso. Naquele dia ela iria reunir-se com a Neo Rainha, no castelo, para tratar de alguns assuntos dos quais a rainha queria deixá-la a par, ela não sabia do que se tratava, só esperava que a Terra não voltasse a estar em perigo.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e aproximou-se do espelho, sem conseguir evitar olhar para aquelas olheiras que tinha debaixo dos seus olhos. Decidiu vestir-se, em primeiro lugar, e depois iria se maquiar para tentar esconder a noite que passara.

Após ter se vestido e se maquiado, saiu da sua casa em direção ao castelo, pegando todos os atalhos que conhecia para chegar o quanto antes, não podia negar que estava muito nervosa. Por um lado, não queria lutar, mas, por outro, a cada vez que ela lutava, ela sentia-se diferente, sentia-se completa.

No momento em que chegou, viu dois guardas no portão cumprimentarem-na e darem-lhe permissão para entrar. Ela andou pelo castelo de cristal, até que viu a sua rainha e melhor amiga sentada no trono, esperando por ela. Curvou-se em um joelho, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

\- Aqui estou, Sua Majestade, o que deseja de mim ? - ela continuava na mesma posição, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo.

\- Mina - ela chamou-a carinhosamente, poucas vezes ela a chamava de Minako, apenas quando se aborrecia -, por favor, levante-se. Mais do que minha guardiã, você é como minha irmã, e eu quero falar com você sobre algo importante.

A loira obedeceu às ordens, levantando-se do chão e fixando os seus olhos nos olhos da amiga.

\- Aconteceu algo à Terra ? Há um novo inimigo ?

A rainha negou, convidando-a para ir à outra sala, onde havia uma mesinha de chá com as suas respectivas cadeiras.

\- Por favor, sente-se, Mina - ela convidou-lhe a sentar-se ao seu lado.

\- Então, o que há, Usagi ? Pensei que você tivesse me chamado porque algo de mal estava acontecendo à Terra.

\- Não aconteceu nada de mal, será que não posso tomar algo com a minha querida amiga ? - a rainha sorriu - A verdade é que eu tenho que lhe contar algo, mas você pode se tranqüilizar, porque a Terra continua em paz e assim permanecerá.

Minako sorriu, um pouco nervosa; se a Terra não estava em perigo, o que Usagi queria dela ? Às vezes ela não suportava que lhe fizessem esse jogo de palavras, ela gostava de tudo às claras, sem tantos rodeios.

\- Você pode me explicar o que há, Usagi ? - ela inquiriu novamente, tentando controlar os seus impulsos de levantar a voz, pedindo uma explicação.

\- Há alguns anos - a rainha brincou nervosamente com as mãos - , quando lutamos contra Chaos, e a Terra voltou a ficar em paz, as quatro jóias dos Shittenou desapareceram do cofre negro no qual meu marido as mantinha guardadas.

\- O quê ! - ela levantou-se furiosa da sua cadeira, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava escutando - Como pode ser uma coisa dessas, Usa ! E você espera sete anos para me contar !

\- Acalme-se, Minako ! Por favor, sente-se, deixe-me acabar de falar.

A loira respirou lentamente, empurrando toda a sua irritação para o fundo da sua alma. Ela estava furiosa, como sua amiga pudera lhe esconder algo tão grave como aquilo ?

\- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que, depois de devolver todas as sementes para os corpos dos humanos, eu não sei o que aconteceu, já que deles não foram tiradas as suas sementes - a Neo Rainha ficou pensativa sobre o acontecido - Acho que foi graças ao amor e também ao Cristal de Prata que aquelas jóias voltaram aos seus corpos, nos quais eles estavam descansando.

\- Eu não, não estou entendendo nada. Eles morreram, eu vi quando Metalia os matou, os corpos deles se desintegraram.

\- Você está enganada, Mina. Os corpos deles, depois desta batalha, foram levados a Elysion, para poderem descansar em paz.

A loira não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, então isso significava que o seu Kunzite estava vivo, e, nesse caso, se ele estava vivo, por que não a procurara antes ? Já tinha se esquecido dela ?

\- Então isso significa que os generais estão vivos - ela fixou os olhos na Neo Rainha, esperando por aquela resposta que não saía dos seus lábios - Isso significa que eles estão vivos há sete anos, e não vieram atrás de nós.

\- Mina, os generais estão vivos, mas não pense que Kunzite não lhe procurou porque não a amava - Minako olhou-a sem conseguir evitar pensar que ela tinha lido a sua mente - Só que, no instante em que despertaram, os quatro foram castigados, por causa da sua traição, e agora foram perdoados.

\- Então, isso quer dizer que...

As palavras dela foram interrompidas pela Neo Rainha.

\- Isso quer dizer que, a partir de hoje, você pode voltar a ser feliz, se aceitá-lo novamente - ela esboçou um sorriso - Ele te ama, Mina, e eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que você está sofrendo por ele. Vá procurá-lo, não guarde rancor, porque ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, vá correndo até ele, e diga-lhe o quanto você o ama.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que os seus ouvidos estavam escutando, aquele amor de mil anos atrás tinha voltado a renascer neste mundo. Seu coração começou a bater novamente com mais força, aquela notícia tinha-lhe extraído um enorme sorriso, fazendo com que o seu rosto fosse preenchido por uma felicidade infinita, o que não passou despercebido à sua amiga. Estava feliz, aquele amor que estava atravessando obstáculos até ela, estava de volta a esta vida.

\- Onde ele está ? - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da sua boca, ela realmente queria se encontrar com ele.

\- No jardim do castelo - ela deu-lhe um sorriso - Não se esqueça do meu conselho, Mina.

A loira apenas assentiu, e levantou-se daquela cadeira com todas as forças da sua alma. Começou a correr, sem se importar onde estava, só queria deparar com ele, voltar a vê-lo, voltar a escutar a sua voz, ver de novo aquele olhar, perguntar-lhe se ele ainda a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.

Depois que ela chegou ao jardim do castelo, o seu coração começou a bater com mais força, ao vê-lo. Ele estava à sua frente, de costas. Minako não conseguiu evitar reparar no seu uniforme de general, que sempre a tinha fascinado. Os pés dela continuavam imóveis em meio à grama, contemplando aquela linda silhueta, os seus cabelos prateados e o seu casaco branco moviam-se com o vento. Parecia que ele não tinha sentido a presença dela, e ela ainda continuava sem acreditar que o estava vendo. Estaria sonhando ? Tinha medo de chamá-lo e acordar daquele sonho. Ela deu um longo suspiro e decidiu aproximar-se dele a passos lentos.

\- Kunn... Kunzite, é realmente você ? - ela levou ambas as mãos no instante em que ele se virou.

No instante em que ela o viu se virar, ao escutar a sua voz, sentiu sua respiração interromper-se. Era ele, o seu amor estava de volta, ele estava novamente à sua frente. A loira continuava imóvel, no mesmo lugar em que seus pés a tinham detido, na última vez em que dispôs a aproximar-se dele. Ainda continuava sem acreditar que estava vendo, sem perder de vista, aqueles olhos cinzentos que tantas vezes tinham-na hipnotizado.

No céu, respirava-se amor, um intenso amor que passara séculos para que pudesse voltar a se reunir. Nenhum dos dois falava, seus olhares se cruzavam, ficando presos nos reflexos de suas almas, durante minutos só se escutou o barulho do vento ao lado deles.

\- Venus, é realmente você ? - aos poucos, ele foi se aproximando dela.

A loira ficou em silêncio, sem conseguir emitir nenhuma palavra. Kunzite ia se aproximando dela a passos lentos, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

\- Venus - ele estava cada vez mais perto dela, até ficar frente a frente com aqueles lábios, que tantas vezes tinha provado.

A loira ficou em silêncio, tentando controlar as palavras que tinha presas na sua garganta.

\- Nesta vida, o meu nome é Minako Aino, e sim, Kunzite, sou eu mesma - seus lábios começaram a tremer - É mesmo você ? Ou eu só estou sonhando com você, como em outras vezes ?

Ele agarrou as suas mãos, ajoelhando-se à sua frente, baixando a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu amor, me perdoe por todo o mal que eu lhe causei, e por não conseguir protegê-la de mim mesmo. Eu lamento pelo que aconteceu no Milênio de Prata e pelo que aconteceu há alguns anos, no século 21, eu lamento tê-la machucado tanto - ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos, seu coração doía por todo os danos que ele causado à mulher que amara no passado, e que continuava amando nesta vida.

A loira olhou-o com nostalgia, aquele era o seu verdadeiro Kunzite, aquele que sempre a protegera até aquele terrível dia. Ela ajoelhou-se à sua altura, acariciando aquele rosto com os seus dedos e pedindo-lhe para voltar a olhar para ela. Quando ele olhou para o seu rosto, eles se perderam no olhar um do outro.

\- Eu não lhe guardo rancor, Kun, eu sei que você estava sob o controle de Beryl. Você sempre me protegeu quando eu estive em perigo, sempre me amou, me tratava carinhosamente, diferentemente de como tratava as pessoas ao seu redor, você me fez sentir amada, e, quando você me fincou aquela espada, eu soube que não era realmente você, porque você, em sã consciência, jamais faria isso comigo.

\- Minako, eu... - ele baixou novamente a cabeça.

\- Deixe-me falar - ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos prateados - Quando você renasceu, nesta vida, e voltou a ser enganado por Beryl, para mim foi muito difícil lutar com você, porque eu sabia que você estava sob o controle de um feitiço. No dia em que você lembrou-se de quem era, e olhou para mim com esse carinhoso olhar, então eu soube que você era o meu amado, mas nunca pensei que eu iria voltar a me separar de você, por causa de Metalia - ela voltou a acariciar gentilmente o rosto dele - Eu, Kunzite, sabia que aquela criatura sem coração não era você, porque você sempre protegeu a sua princesa de Vênus das garras de qualquer mal.

\- Minako, eu... eu sinto muito - ele levantou o seu olhar, encontrando-se com aqueles olhos lacrimosos, e não conseguiu evitar abraçá-la firmemente com os seus fortes braços - Eu lhe suplico, me perdoe pelo grande erro que cometi - ele apertou-a mais contra si, sentindo o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

\- Eu não posso lhe odiar ou guardar rancor, porque eu sabia que não era você. Quero que nós esqueçamos o passado e pensemos no futuro. Eu lhe perdôo, Kunzite, e quero que, neste novo futuro, você esteja ao meu lado, porque eu ainda continuo te amando com todo o meu coração.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, interrompendo um pouco o abraço.

\- Obrigado, minha princesa - ele acariciou gentilmente os seus doces lábios com os seus dedos - Eu prometo que vou protegê-la de todo o mal, e que, desta vez, não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque, porque eu te amo mais do que a minha vida inteira. Dentro do meu coração - ele levou a mão da loira até o seu coração - Aqui, minha doce Venus, há apenas você.

A loira sorriu e, pouco a pouco, os lábios de ambos uniram-se novamente. Quando ela tocou-os, sentiu novamente aquele doce sabor que sempre a embriagava, sentia falta daqueles lábios, sentia falta de tudo dele, seus lábios voltavam a moldarem-se perfeitamente como há milhares de anos, os dois eram um só, e isso eles estavam demonstrando com o doce beijo que estavam trocando. Naquele beijo, eles expressavam o quanto tinham sentido a falta um do outro, e seus corações saltavam de alegria por estarem novamente ao lado um do outro.

Quando caiu a noite, dois amantes estavam no quarto da loira, amando-se como não faziam há mil anos.

Ele a beijava em cada centímetro de sua pele, em seu pescoço, em seus seios nus, em seu umbigo, estava amando-a, beijava-a apaixonadamente, e ela circundava-lhe o pescoço com os braços, passando as mãos pelas suas costas nuas, deliciando-se com tudo o que tinha perdido durante tantos anos.

Ele acariciava-a delicadamente, sem tirar os olhos da deusa que tinha entre os seus braços, aquela deusa que não ia voltar a perder.

\- Kunzite, eu te amo - ela sorriu, procurando aqueles lábios que a convidavam, e que finalmente estavam devorando-lhe a boca com ternura.

\- E eu a você, minha doce princesa - ele prosseguiu com as suas carícias, passou o dedo por cada parte do corpo dela, até chegar novamente aos seus lábios - Quero voltar a amá-la novamente, como fizemos esta noite.

Ela sorriu, deixando que ele a tocasse novamente. Ela queria cada vez mais, a cada vez que ele a beijava, Minako perdia-se no cheiro da sua pele, no sabor da sua boca, e seu fogo interior estava pedindo aos gritos para que, naquela noite, ele voltasse a amá-la pela segunda vez.

\- Minha deusa do amor - ele beijou-lhe o pescoço com ternura - Eu te amo - ele beijou-a nos lábios - Eu senti a sua falta - beijou-lhe o rosto - Nunca mais vou me separar de você - ele fixou os olhos no olhar dela, repleto de fogo e de desejo - Vou amá-la pelo resto da minha vida, eu juro, minha princesa, que não voltarei a machucá-la e que, se algum dia nós morrermos, eu irei procurá-la em cada uma de nossas reencarnações. Mesmo que não saibamos dos nossos novos nomes, só de nos olharmos nos olhos, nós nos reconheceremos, porque o nosso amor é eterno, e eu lhe juro o meu amor eterno. Meu coração é totalmente seu.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, ambos fundindo-se em um só, eles voltaram a se amar, como tantas vezes tinham feito no passado. Naquela noite nada mais importava, a não ser estarem ao lado um do outro. Voltaram a jurar amor eterno, entre carícias e beijos, um amor sincero, para o qual não importava os danos que tinham se causado, porque sempre havia um perdão. Aquele amor era transparente, e, independente da época em que voltassem a renascer ou de quantas reencarnações passassem pelas suas almas, eles sempre se reencontrariam, porque aquelas almas estavam predestinadas a ficarem juntas, porque o amor deles era um amor eterno.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bom dia, meus queridos leitores, espero que tenham gostado desta oneshot, a verdade é que não consegui resistir a escrever algo sobre eles, desde que eu vi o Act 12 de Sailor Moon Crystal, eu não os tiro da cabeça, eu amo este casal.

Espero que tenham gostado, não hesitem em me dizer o que acharam, ou se há algum erro para ser corrigido.

Para os que lêem a minha outra dois, "Reina de Corazones", esta semana eu não acho que consiga me pôr a escrevê-la, já que amanhã eu tenho aula o dia todo, e, nas sextas-feiras, me é quase impossível, mas na próxima semana eu a conciliarei com os meus estudos. Escreverei um pouco e estudarei para as provas.

Obrigada por lerem esta oneshot, e espero que tenham gostado.

Amanhã postarei o vestido que Mina usava no Milênio de Prata, no meu Facebook.

Deixo a minha conta, caso desejem me adicionar: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô.

Tenham uma linda semana.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, aqui está a minha terceira tradução de Sailor Moon, e, como foi dito pela autora, esta é baseada no anime mais recente, Sailor Moon Crystal. Por sinal, eu li mais de uma crítica sobre o anime (que não assisti, eu admito) antes de traduzir essa fic. Bem, eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
